Howl Resonance
by MoEscoB
Summary: Free was born in an immortal before becoming a werewolf. what happens when his old family shows up howling mad to catch up on missed time. a one shot about Free. i only own my four characters, the rest belong to... someone else. who ever made Soul Eater


Howl Resonance, descendants of Free?

Free is one of the most dangerous beings in the world, being a Magical-immortal-werewolf. He is also a complete moron and can hardly be considered an enemy after the affect years in prison has had on his mind. But what happens when four young and powerful members of his former werewolf pack show up to the academy with Free in chains with a peculiar request? Kouga and his younger brother Denahi are werewolves from Free's original pack and are also his great-grand children. They along with their cousins Harvest a scythe weapon and cousin Slay an execution axe are causing quite a stir at the D.W.M.A.

"That makes number 65, right soul?" Maka asked as they had just taken the soul of Saddam Hussein. The moon was bright and laughing as manically as ever in the purple night sky. As Maka and Soul rode back to the academy on Soul's motorcycle when an ominous choir of howls filled the air.

Soul looked over his shoulder at his meister. "That's gotta be that idiot Free. What do you want to do Maka?" he questioned bringing the bike to a stop. Maka looked intensely off into the distance remembering her first encounter with the Magic immortal werewolf, thinking to herself that the only reason she survived that fight was because Soul and BlackStar saved her.

She began to answer but was cut short by the sound of spells, powerful blasts, and other howls. "Wait, did you hear all that soul? Sounds like there's more than just one of them out there and they are having a pretty intense battle too." A green light shot into the air and lit up the night. "One things for sure Free is definitely over there and whoever he's fighting could need our help. Lets go Soul." She sat back on the bike as Soul revved the engine and sped off in the direction of the light. "You got it partner. Lets get that bastard and show him what happens to those who side with witches." Soul said with a toothy grin.

When they arrived at the battlefield they saw Free barely fending off two other werewolves, one with a scythe and the other with a giant axe. "Whoa! Maka are you seeing this?" Soul asked dumbfounded at the sight before him. Maka didn't answer, only stared at the battle as the monster who almost took her life was now being beaten to a pulp. Free spotted Maka and Soul and quickly ran toward them with the others in hot pursuit. Maka jumped from the bike and grabbed Soul into weapon form preparing to counter a blow from Free. But instead he ran behind her and did something completely unexpected.

"Please of please take me back to jail! I apologized for lying but they wont calm down. I thought I had lost them but after all this time they found me. I'll do whatever you want just don't let them kill me!" Free begged franticly, causing a sweat drop to form on Maka and Soul's heads.

"What the hell are you yapping about dog breath?" Soul demanded.

"Yea, aren't you immortal or something? How can these two kill you? And they're werewolves like you, shouldn't you guys be on the same side?" Maka pondered giving Free a suspicious look.

"No you don't understand. They're from the pack that made me into a werewolf. I'm originally just immortal the magic and the fangs came later! I had no idea she was pregnant when I left and I definitely didn't know that she had "his" blood in her veins. AHHHHHH PROTECT ME PLEASE!" Free ducked in cover behind Maka. When she looked up two tan, tall, muscular boys with matching dog tags, holding large weapons.

"Who the hell are you?" The younger of the two shouted, pointing his axe at Maka's head with a single hand. The young man was about 5'10" with a muscular build and deep brown eyes. His hair was black and styled much like Free's with the exception of a small rat-tail in the back of his hair. He wore a brown jacket and white wife-beater t-shirt, tattered blue jeans with a pocket chain and no shoes. His axe was huge. With a black handle as long as he was tall and a massive blade as long as his arm. The back of the axe has a miniature scythe blade with an image of the sun imprinted on it, and two gold rings.

The sudden outburst made Maka flinch. "I'm scythe meister Maka from Death's Weapon Meister Academy. Now tell me who you are before I take your soul!" She answered trying to sound intimidating. However she could not hide the fact that the combined pressure from their souls was making her body tremble.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" the boy and axe shouted in unison. Maka backed down a bit, partially because of the female voice that came from the axe and partially from knowing she was clearly outmatched.

"Gezus girl what are you doing?" Free asked in a panic. "Are you trying to get us both killed? They are all descendants of Fenrir! The weapons are born of Loki and Skoll, do you have any idea what that means? We have to go NOW!" Hearing so much fear in his voice only made Maka's trembling worst. Before Maka could look back up at a flash of black and silver flew past her face. It was all she could do to avoid getting decapitated but her hair was not so fortunate.

The ground exploded with the force of the axe. When the dust cleared, there was a gash in the ground 20 feet long as if it had been clawed into the earth. Scattered about were the remains of Maka's pigtails. She looked up in fury and disbelief but this time the boy was standing next to a girl about Blair's height and build. With shoulder length burgundy hair, and light brown eyes flaming mad. The tan girl shrieked at Maka, who at this point was beginning to fell as afraid as Free.

"Maka what the hell is going on?" Soul asked. "Your soul wave length is out of control right now. If things are getting this bad before the fight even gets started then we're screwed do you hear me!" Soul was trying to snap her out of it but it wasn't working.

The more the axe girl yelled the worst Maka got. When it seemed like the girl was going to explode, the older boy slammed the base of the scythe into the ground, and everything went silent. All eyes and attention was now on the young man and his scythe. This boy was about 6'1", with eyes even darker than his brothers. His hair was much like his brothers, just more spiked and his ponytail was wild and spiky (think of Shikamaru combined with Kiba from Naruto Shippuden). His muscles were much more defined than his younger brother and his chin and forearms had some hair on them.

"That's enough." His voice boomed, his tone was firm and decisive as it carried across the field. He wore a black jacket and grey t-shirt. His jeans were frayed at the bottom and had two black chrome chains on either side. His scythe had a thick black handle that notched backward. The blade was as almost long as the handle. With a black back and a polished silver blade, the scythe looked even fiercer than the axe. The back of the scythe was a miniature scythe blade with two rivets on the top.

The scythe turned to a boy who was 6 foot even with spiky brown hair a grey shirt and black cargo pants. He was lean and strong and stood next to his meister with his arms folded and eyes focused on Free. Soul transformed and stood next to Maka. Now that things had calmed down, Maka got the idea to try and take control of the situation again.

"Now tell us! Who are you an….." She was quickly cut off by Soul, who put his hand up in front of her face silencing her.

"What she means, is we just want to know what's going on here and why are you all attacking this guy." Soul said calmly making sure to keep any hostility out of his voice.

"Is he a friend of yours?" the oldest boy asked firmly.

"Hardly!" Maka scoffed under her breath making the younger brother grit his teeth with agitation and the girl clenched her fists turning her forearms into axe blades. Free wrapped one arm around Maka's torso holding her arms to her body and put a hand over her mouth, which infuriated Maka.

"Well no. Not exactly." Soul answered uneasily "He's a criminal who helped free the Keshin. We've had some… conflict…with him recently." Soul finished, glaring over at Free.

"I see." The oldest stated calmly

"If what you say is true, then who are you and why are you protecting him." The scythe boy asked.

Maka bit Free's finger, making him pull his hand away from her mouth. "HEY! We will ask the questions here…."

"WOLF WOLVES WOLF WOLVES WOLF WOLVES!" Free shouted. This time Maka was bound and muzzled with magic. "WILL YOU KEEP QUIET!" Soul, Free, the younger werewolf brother, and his axe all shouted in unison.

A sweat drop formed on Maka's head before her eye's filled with rage.

"Give me a sec will ya." Soul said turning to Maka. "Look all your shouting and ordering people around is only going to get us killed and it's clear that they are willing to calm down even if it's only temporary. So lets be cool about this and let me do the talking for now. Let's at least get each on the same page and find out who is on whose side before we pound each other's brains out." Soul explained. Maka only scoffed behind her muzzle cut her eyes at Free.

"He's right." Free added. "You have no idea who you're dealing with or what they are capable of. I'm going to let you loose but only if you keep that mouth of yours under control. These guys are freakishly strong and the shorter one with the axe has a temper that could out burn the sun. So calm down!" He finished.

Maka looked down at herself defeated and nodded her head. Soul nodded at Free and he undid the spell. When Maka was free, she didn't say a word. She glared at everyone around her noticing that now the focus was on her and weather or not she would behave. She let out a sigh and punched Free in the gut before stomping over to the motorbike where she began pouting to herself.

"Ha! Serves you right loud mouth little girl" the axe mocked as the younger brother began to laugh. Maka started to yell at them again, but was stopped before she even opened her mouth.

"MAKA!" Soul ordered.

"Quiet Denahi! Slay, you too! Both of you keep your mouths shut." The three of them calmed down and kept quiet, for now at least.

"Sorry brother." Denahi sighed. "Yea Kouga, sorry." Slay added. Kouga and his scythe were now refocused on Soul and Free.

"Now then…" Kouga started attempting to continue the conversation.

"Right… " Soul regained his composure. "Like my partner over there said we're from Death's school and this idiot was actually an enemy of ours. But if he comes quietly I'm sure his sentence will be reduced to only one eon instead of all eternity." Soul said glaring at Free. "But I gotta ask, who are you guys and if you're werewolves like him then why are you fighting him?"

"I am Kouga and this is my cousin Harvest. Those two are my little brother Denahi and other cousin Slay, they are partners much like you and that girl." Kouga said calmly while motioning to his weapon partner. "You see that idiot you mentioned is actually my great-great-grandfather. He is also responsible for the destruction of almost an entire generation of our clan." Kouga finished with a glare at Free, which made him whimper.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't know she was pregnant or that the witch would go after werewolf souls." Free begged.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Harvest demanded. He clenched his fists and two large scythe blades formed from his elbow and extended down the length of his forearms and hands. "The witch you took that eye from took the souls of over 100 werewolves that night, and you told her to do it! All so you could take her eye and precious magic! Bastard I'm going to kill you and take your soul for what you did!"

"Calm yourself Harvest. We will have our revenge I promise you that. He will suffer for his crimes." Kouga said firmly. But Soul was confused.

"Wait." Soul said dumbfounded. "He said he was immortal first then turned into a werewolf by your clan. How can you kill an immortal? Even Lord Death can't do that, at least I don't think so." Soul said thinking to himself about the fight between lord Death and the Keshin. "He also said something about you guys being related to Scoll, Hati and Fenrir. Who are they supposed to be?" Soul was full of questions and didn't know where to start.

"My you are curios." Kouga replied. "Well first those names are of ancient Norse wolves who are prophesized to bring out the Ragnarok, and the fall of Azgard." Kouga said it as if he had rehearsed the line a thousand times.

Soul began to sweat at the Kouga's words. Even though he didn't know anything about Norse mythology, it all sounded pretty powerful. "Me and Denahi are descendants of Fenrir, the wolf who was wrongly imprisoned by the God's because they feared his potential power. Slay is a descendant of Skoll, one of Fenrir's sons. Skoll will one day devour the sun, after which Harvest's ancestor Hati will devour the Moon. These two events will free Fenrir and the war on the Gods will happen where my ancestor will devour the King of the Gods Oden and anyone else who gets in his way." Soul was in a full panic at this point but did everything he could not to show it.

"So… uh… When is all of this going to happen?" Soul asked nervously.

"Not until what most people consider the end of time and no one knows when that will be." Soul let out a sigh of relief. If it would be that far off, he didn't have much to worry about. "But you still didn't tell me how you plan to kill him."

"Yes that…" Kouga said looking over to Harvest. "You see our cousins are a reaper scythe and executioner axe the most powerful weapons in existence."

Soul thought to him self then spoke up. "Hey I'm a scythe as well. And are you talking about the Keshin hunter technique? I have seen it myself and as powerful as it is, even in the hands of Lord Death it couldn't kill a Keshin. Only weaken him so I doubt it can kill an immortal." Soul finished.

"Well your partially right. The Keshin hunter cannot kill an immortal. But every living thing has a soul and every soul can be taken. I will show you. DENAHI! Lets go." With that, Slay and Harvest transformed and went to their respective partners. Then Kouga and Denahi went through a transformation of their own, taking their werewolf forms. They turned facing the already scarred battlefield.

"Ready… SOUL RESONENCE!" the four of them shouted. Their power grew immensely and was still climbing. Then they took it to the next level. "HOWL RESONANCE!" Kouga and Denahi howled and the pressure from their souls began to level the surrounding area.

Maka looked in amazement at the team and decided to take a look at their souls. Kouga and Harves souls looked like a like a silver wolf head and a blue moon. As their power rose the wolf head ate the moon and grew substantially. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Maka turned to see a similar happening with Denahi and Slay. A brown wolf head ate a red sun and grew. The weapons began to glow not taking any real form just shining drastically. Then they showed what all this power was capable of

"SOUL HARVEST" Kouga shouted.

"JUDEGMENT DAY!" Denahi yelled.

With a single swing from both of them a section of the earth was carved out of the planet and thrown miles away. The hole was a bottomless pit that erupted with magma from beneath the earths crust. The section of earth appeared as a mountain range in the distance.

Soul and Maka were amazed at the precision of the cuts, and the power that came from a single strike.

"Umm… I think it would be best if Lord death hear about this." Maka said nervously.

"Good idea." Soul replied. "Hey, what do you guys say to letting Lord Death himself figure out what to do with him?"

"Hmph. Why should we care what your precious Lord Death has to say?" Slay shouted.

"Because it was his idea to drain the keshin's blood from his body, rip off his skin, make it into a sack and stuff the keshin's shriveled body and twisted soul into. If that's not the product of one seriously twisted mind I don't know what is." Soul said with a hint of sarcasm. Kouga looked to Denahi for his thoughts and saw a twisted smile on his face.

"I think I'm going to like this guy." Denahi chuckled staring at Free.

"Lets give him a shot." Harvest joined the conversation. "What do we have to lose?"

Kouga agreed and changed back to his human form." Very well. We will let Death decide his fate." He turned to face Free who was trembling at the thought of what was in store for him. "But grandfather I'm warning you." His voice was as cold as frozen steel. "If you try anything, I will take Deaths idea and rip your pelt from your body, and make sure you suffer in ways even Odin couldn't comprehend." The seriousness of his voice make Maka and Soul shudder. Free had almost soiled himself at his descendants words.

"Ok so we're agreed. Come with us back to death city." He looked over at Harvest and Denahi. "You two wouldn't mind keeping him in check on the way, would ya?" He said with a toothy smirk. The cynical pair gave wicked grins of their own.

"Not at all." Harvest giggled. Free began to sweat profusely, he knew this was going to be a long trip.

Hours later they group were heading up the steps of Death city with Free in tow. From every house and street with in view, people stared and whispered as they made their way to the death room. When they finally arrived, Death, Spirit, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, the twins and Professor Stein were all waiting for them.

"Hey. Hi. How are ya? Good to see you all made it here with out too much of a hassle." Death said in his usual comical manor.


End file.
